La nueva vida de Matthew
by Minaki17
Summary: Francis se ha marchado y Matthew se tiene que ir a vivir con Arthur y Alfred. ¿Cómo será el primer día de su nueva vida? Aviso: Nombres humanos de los personajes.


-¿Ya te marchas?-preguntó Arthur.

-Sí-respondió Francis desde la entrada-yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí...

-Tienes razón-dijo Arthur-pero... ¿no vas a despedirte de Matthew?

-Mejor no, no quiero despertarle, y además, ya sabes cómo es, seguro que se pondría nervioso y no quiero que pase un mal rato-contestó Francis, que parecía bastante triste-Oye, cuídale bien, ¿vale?

-¡Pues claro! Voy a llevarle con su hermano, estará bien, ya verás.

-Bueno, pues entonces ya me voy, adiós-dijo Francis mientras salía de la casa.

-Adiós-se despidió el inglés, y cerró la puerta-. Bueno, y ahora a ver qué pasa con Matthew.

Arthur subió las escaleras de la casa y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones. Entró y abrió las ventanas para que entrara la luz, y se acercó a la cama, donde dormía el pequeño Matthew agarrado a un osito de peluche. Arthur entonces empezó a llamarle para despertarlo.

-Matthew, despiértate, que tenemos que irnos-llamó Arthur. Matthew entonces se despertó y miró a Arthur con sus enormes ojos violetas.

-Buenos días Arthur-saludó el pequeño aún medio dormido, y empezó a mirar a su alrededor. -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Dónde está Francis?

-Esto... De eso quería hablarte-empezó a decir Arthur, intentando poner su mejor sonrisa. -Francis se ha ido, a partir de ahora vas a vivir conmigo.

-¡¿Eh?-exclamó Matthew, que parecía bastante asustado.-¿Que se ha ido? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha sido por culpa mía?

-No, nada de eso-respondió el inglés mientras intentaba tranquilizar al niño, que estaba a punto de llorar.-No ha sido culpa tuya, pero el caso es que ahora tienes que venir conmigo. Ya verás como lo pasas bien, y además vas a conocer a tu hermano, ¿no tienes ganas?

-¿Mi hermano? ¿Cómo es?-preguntó Matthew.

-Pues... es un poco ruidoso y eso, pero seguro que os lleváis bien. Anda, arréglate y nos vamos.

Matthew se arregló rápidamente y preparó toda su ropa, y fue con Arthur camino de su nuevo hogar. Llegaron en seguida, Arthur abrió la puerta y Matthew empezó a temblar, ¡estaba a punto de conocer a su hermano!

-¡Alfred! ¡Ven un momento!-gritó Arthur. Se escucharon unos pasos y un niño apareció detrás de una de las puertas.

-¿Qué quieres, Arthur? ¡Ah!-exclamó el niño, que se acercó a Matthew corriendo y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

-Ho...hola-empezó a decir Matthew, que se había sonrojado y seguía temblando.-Soy Ma... Matthew y...

-¡Eres igual que yo!- dijo Alfred, que seguía mirando a Matthew con los ojos como platos.

-Hum... Así que tú eres mi...-siguió Matthew, pero entonces Alfred le interrumpió.

-Arthur, tengo hambre, prepárame algo, anda-dijo Alfred mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Matthew se quedó petrificado y miró a Arthur.

-¿No le he gustado?-preguntó preocupado.

-Mmm... No te preocupes, voy a hablar con él. Mientras tanto, si quieres, puedes dar una vuelta por la casa y así la vas conociendo-dijo Arthur.

-Bueno…-respondió Matthew con voz triste.

Arthur se marchó de la sala y entró en la cocina, donde le esperaba Alfred sentado.

-Arthur, quiero comer-dijo el niño, pero Arthur no estaba muy contento.

-No vas a comer porque no me gusta cómo te has comportado antes-le regañó Arthur.

-No ha sido culpa mía-protestó Alfred.-Es que es muy aburrido…

-No es aburrido, lo que pasa es que Matthew es muy tímido, además está muy nervioso y tu actitud no ha ayudado a que se tranquilice, así que ahora mismo vas a ir a hablar con él-ordenó el inglés.

-¿Por qué? No quiero-se quejó el niño.

-Pues vas a ir, porque es tu hermano y a partir de ahora va a vivir con nosotros.

-¿Qué va a vivir con nosotros? ¿Y eso?-preguntó Alfred con curiosidad.

-Francis se ha ido, y no se puede quedar sólo, así que se va a quedar aquí. Está muy nervioso, y por eso quiero que te portes bien con él-explicó Arthur.-Esto no es fácil para él, ¿te imaginas que yo me marchara y te quedarás solo?

Al oír esto la cara de Alfred cambió, se puso pálido, miró a Arthur y le agarró del brazo.

-¿Tú no vas a hacer eso, verdad? ¿Tú no te vas a ir y me vas a dejar sólo, verdad?-preguntó Alfred angustiado.

-Pues claro que no, nosotros nunca nos vamos a separar-le tranquilizó Arthur.-Y ahora que ya lo has entendido, quiero que vayas a hablar con tu hermano.

Alfred salió de la cocina, y empezó a buscar por las habitaciones, pero no encontró a Matthew. Iba a volver con Arthur cuando escuchó un ruido de detrás de uno de los sillones. Se acercó a ver qué era y descubrió a Matthew llorando.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa?-le preguntó Alfred.-Perdona por lo de antes, no es que pensara que fueras aburrido ni nada de eso, ¿sabes?

Matthew no respondió y siguió llorando. Alfred empezó a pensar cómo podría animarlo.

-Eh, Mattie, ¿quieres que te enseñe nuestro cuarto?

Mattie levantó la cabeza, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa y asintió. Alfred entonces sonrió y agarró de la mano a su hermano.

-Venga, está en la planta de arriba, seguro que te gusta.

Los dos niños subieron las escaleras y entraron en una enorme habitación con dos camas.

-¿Ves? Aquí vamos a dormir nosotros, Arthur me lo ha dicho-dijo Alfred.

-Es muy bonita-contestó Matthew sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la cama que estaba más cerca de la ventana.

-¡No!-gritó Alfred.- No Mattie, esa es mi cama, la tuya es la otra.

-Ah, perdona-respondió su hermano.-Esta casa es muy grande.

-Sí, demasiado-empezó a decir Alfred.- Y está muy vacía, cuando se va Arthur me siento un poco solo…

-Yo también me asusto un poco cuando estoy solo-le respondió Matthew.

-¡Yo no es que tenga miedo! ¡Yo nunca me asusto de nada! Es sólo que…

-No pasa nada, si lo entiendo-dijo Matthew.-Oye, tengo hambre, ¿podría comer algo?

-¡Claro que sí! Además yo también estoy hambriento. Vamos a pedirle a Arthur que nos prepare algo…

-Me encantaría algo dulce, como unas tortitas con miel, o un trozo de tarta…-empezó a decir Matthew, pero Alfred le interrumpió con una carcajada.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Ahora vives con Arthur, así que mejor que te vayas olvidando de esas cosas.

Los dos hermanos entraron en la cocina, donde estaba Arthur cocinando.

-¡Veo que ya os lleváis bien!-exclamó el inglés muy contento.-Bueno, pues para dar la bienvenida a Matthew hoy voy a preparar algo especial, ya veréis que rico.

Matthew miró a Alfred, que negó con la cabeza. Arthur entonces se acercó a la mesa con dos platos y los puso delante de los niños.

-Bueno, ya podéis empezar a comer. Yo tengo que ir a leer unas cartas, vuelvo en seguida-dijo Arthur, y salió de la cocina dejando a los dos niños solos, que no dejaban de mirar la comida que el inglés les acababa de servir.

-Genial, ha vuelto a quemarla-dijo Alfred mientras removía con el tenedor la comida de su plato, que era una masa negra de algo que no conseguía identificar.

-¿Pero qué es esto?-preguntó Matthew mientras miraba la comida horrorizado.

-Seguro que ni él lo sabe-se rió Alfred. -¿No te lo vas a comer?

-No sé…-respondió su hermano.

-Venga, pruébalo-le animó Alfred.-Te aseguro que no te vas a enfermar ni nada de eso, y además, al final te acostumbras al sabor.

-¿Esto es lo que comes todos los días?-preguntó Matthew sorprendido.

-Sí-respondió Alfred con la boca llena.- Arthur no cocina muy bien, pero lo hace con su mejor intención

-Seguro-dijo Matthew mientras intentaba tragarse la comida.

Los niños acabaron toda la comida, algo que hizo muy feliz a Arthur, que ya había terminado su trabajo.

-¡Ah! Veo que os ha gustado, no os habéis dejado nada-exclamó muy contento. Los dos niños le respondieron con una sonrisa.-Bueno, pues venga, ya es hora de acostarse.

Los tres subieron hasta la habitación de los dos niños, donde Alfred y Matthew se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en sus camas. Arthur les dio las buenas noches y quiso salir de la habitación, pero entonces Alfred le recordó algo.

-Arthur, te olvidas del cuento-le dijo el niño.

-Es verdad- dijo Arthur, que cogió un libro y se sentó en una silla entre las dos camas. Empezó a leer uno de los cuentos, mientras los dos niños le escuchaban maravillados.

-Otro-pidió Alfred cuando acabó la historia.

-No, ya es muy tarde, ahora a dormir. Buenas noches-dijo Arthur mientras salía de la habitación.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, y entonces Alfred se giró para mirar a Matthew.

-Eh, Mattie ¿A que Arthur es genial?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí-respondió Matthew.

-Mañana te voy a enseñar todos los juguetes que me ha regalado-dijo Alfred en medio de un bostezo, y a continuación se durmió.

Matthew seguía despierto. Había sido un día muy largo. Aun no podía creer que Francis se hubiese marchado sin decirle nada, pero su nueva casa le gustaba, a pesar de la comida. Arthur y Alfred habían sido muy amables. Y antes de quedarse dormido esbozó una sonrisa y pensó en lo que le traería su nueva vida.


End file.
